1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile communication system and different mobile devices sharing the same phone number on a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital-based information and communication technology is rapidly developing. Information innovation spread by mobile phones and the Internet, and smart phones and tablet devices, in which functions of mobile phones and the Internet are combined, are increasingly common. Devices using new paradigms, such as wearable devices, have appeared. Consumers who already own a smart phone want to use such new paradigm devices. Thus, studies have been conducted into ways for new types of devices or new paradigm devices to merge with existing smart phones and tablet devices and permeate into consumers' daily lives.